Ein Tag an der Uni
by Abomabo
Summary: Ich steh auf an dem Tag meiner Prüfung


_**Die Leiden des Jungen Studenten**_

Ich schlug die Augen auf _irgendetwas muss mich geweckt haben, war es mein Ninja Sinn der wieder Alarm geschlagen hat oder sogar mein drittes Auge, welches mir Einsicht in das magische Netz der Higg-Bosomen einbot um mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Sonne langsam aber sicher sich majestätisch am Horizont erhob..._

_Ach nein mein Wecker klingelt nur_.

So oder so ähnlich schallte es im meinem Kopf, als im Hintergrund mein Handy die immer wiederkehrende Melodie aus „My Bad Girlfriend" von „Theory of a Dead man" durch mein Trommelfell rockte – den meisten mag dieser Song zwar nicht bekannt sein, aber das ist echt harter ROCK.

Wie zu erwarten von einem frisch aus der Pubertät entwachsenen _(ja läute ich war spät pubertär)_nach Berlin gezogenen Studenten mit türkischen Emmigrationshintergrund rollte ich auf meine „leicht" über gewichtige Seite und strengte meine okkular Muskeln an um den kürzesten Weg für meine linke Hand, von meiner Wenigkeit zum Ursprung meiner morgendlichen Kopfschmerzen zu errechnen und den Feind, sprich den Handy-wecker, auszuschalten.

Nachdem mein Nemesis scheinbar eliminiert wurde konzentrierte ich mich auf die wichtigen Dinge im Leben. _Wo zur Hölle ist meine Hose ?_ Ich begann mein Umfeld zu Checken. Ein quaderförmiges Zimmer mit Laminatboden, drei weißen und einer grünen Wand. _Check. _Ich schwang meine Beine über den Bettrand und setzte, wie der Astronaut der ich bin, meine Füße auf.

Ich stand auf und stieß mir den Kopf an einem baumelnden Gegenstand. _Eine trotz zu hoher Decke zu tief hängende Lampe...Ouch, und Check. _Ich setzte meine schlaftrunkene Inspektion fort.  
_Schrank mit grüner Tür, Check, Ein Bücherregal das zur Hälfte mit Lehrmaterial, zur Hälfte mit Mangas und zur Hälfte mit Fantasy-Romanen gefüllt war,Check – ach ja, habe ich erwähnt das Mathe ein wichtiger Teil meines Studiums ist? – _und schlussendlich _ hmmmm Pc und Schreibtisch._

Nach dieser gründlichen Analyse des vermeintlich gefährlichen Territoriums kam ich zu dem einzig sinnvollen Schluss den ein gesunder Menschenverstand erahnen konnte. _Ich wurde von Aliens gekidnappt die mein Gehirn gelesen und eine perfekte Kopie meines Zimmers erstellt haben, um das Verhalten eines homo sapiens maximalen Genies zu beobachten._

Ich nieste und der Rotz lief mir die Nase herunter._ Oder auch nicht._

Als ich endlich einsah das ich einfach nur in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett saß und die Wand anglotze wie ein Faultier auf Crack vergingen vermutlich noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten, da mein Wecker wieder anfing zu plärren.

Diesmal ein wenig mehr bei der Sache, als bei meinem ersten Versuch im Delierium die geistige Energie aufzubringen nicht die Schlummertaste, sondern die „AUS"-Taste zu drücken, ergriff ich die Quelle der vibrierenden Luft, die uns so poetisch auch als Musik bekannt ist, und schaffte es endlich den Bann meines Lebens diesmal endgültig zu vernichten.

Zweimal leicht ins Gesicht klatschend sprang ich auf und rief aus dem tiefsten meines Herzens: „GUTEN MORGEN WELT UND ALLE DIE SIE BEVÖLKERN! " in einer spongebob-artigen Begeisterung. Zumindest plante ich dies zu tun, entschied mich jedoch aus Rücksicht vor meinen Eltern und meinen beiden jüngeren Geschwistern, für das subtile ins-Bad-schleichen-wie-ein-bespucktes-Lama.

XXX

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche und der Quälerei durch Hygiene Artikel wie Aloe-Vera Creme, Rasur und Gesichtshaar-Zupferei, war ich bereit die Welt zu umarmen.

Dann traff es mich wie 1253 Ziegel mit etwa 43kg Mörtel

_SCHEIßE ! Ich hab heute meine erste Klausur als Student. _

Ich gebe zu, mein Hyperventilieren und das Fluchen wie ein Seeman war eine leichte Überreaktion in anbetracht der Tatsache das dies nur eine Scheinklausur in einem Physik Orientierungsstudium ist, aber trotzdem:

**MEINE ERSTE KLAUSUR. **

Ich war auf einmal angespannt wie die Saite einer Violine, welche nebenbei viel angespannter ist als die Sehne eines Bogens.

Nach ein paar Atemübungen die ich noch aus der Zeit beherschte als ich ständig Asthmaanfälle bekam beruhigte ich mich auf ein Level das es mir erlaubte mich in die Küche zu begeben, umgeben von scharfen Messern, ohne irgendwelche Gedanken der Selbstverstümmelung zu empfinden.

Ich entschied mich für ein Mediteranes Omlette zu ein wenig Schwarzbrot. Ich drehte mich zum Kühlschrank und schaute rein..._Man ist das ne Unordnung. Also mal gucken...Drei Eier, Check, vielleicht Oliven, Check, weißer Käse – ist der eigentlich von der Ziege? - Check, und zuletzt einen Pilz,Check_

Jetzt fragen sich wohl manche: „ Wieso denn nur **einen** Pilz ? Wär es denn nicht sinnvoller ein paar mehr zu nehmen ?" Nein wär es nicht! Denn dieser **eine **Pilz war so groß wie mein Fuß, was schon einiges bedeutet, wenn man bedenkt das ich Schuhgröße 47 trage.

Mein Onkel, mütterlicher seits, der jüngere, – ein robuster glatzköpfiger Zwerg ,der ,falls er sich entschiede einen Vollbart wachsen zu lassen, wie ein türkischer Gimli aussehen würde – neckt mich oft und nennt mich „Bigfoot".

Aber wir schweifen vom Thema ab, fasst so schlimm wie meine alte Deutschlehr-...  
Oh verdammt, ich habs schon wieder getan.

Auf jeden fall zurück zu Handlung. Nach einem eher ereignislosen Frühstück machte ich mich auf den beinahe ebenso ereignislosen Weg zur Uni, um meine erste Klausur zu schreiben.

Auf dem Weg summte ich diverse Melodien von Songs die ich gerne hörte, als eine Art Mantra um meinen Geist jah von der Klausur fehrn zu halten.

Im Zug begegnete ich den üblichen Berlinern:

Ein bis zwei Penner, die ihre Pennerzeitschrift verkaufen, den typischen Anzügen, die noch am Headset im Zug telefonieren, um ihren Umfeld zu zeigen **schau her ich bin wichtig und hab Geld**, dann noch den Quotenanteil an Kleinkindern, Irren, Kriminellen, Studenten und ab und an den rassistischen Opa von Nebenan.

Als ich dann schließlich die Technische Universität Berlin erreichte und mich dem Mathe-Gebäude näherte, welches aus der Vogelperspektive wie ein „h" aussieht , erspähte ich meinem Kommilitonen und Mitleidenden Kumpel Curd.

Das erste was mir auffiehl war, dass er aussah wie ein Wrack.

Er war Rot im gesicht als müsste er Backsteine kacken, er schwitze, sein kurzes arisch-blondes Haar klebte auf seiner dicken Stirn und ihm tropfte der Schweiß das Kinn herunter und seine Tränensäcke hatten Tränensäcke, alles in allem sah er aus wie die Definiton von Ich-war-zu-aufgeregt-um-einzuschlafen-als-ich-dann-doch-eingeschlafen-bin-hab-ich-meinen-Zug-verpasst-und-musste-herrennen.  
Als ich mich ihm dann näherte, ganz still wie ein Ninja klatschte ich ihm auf die Schulter und grüßte ihn munter mit einem sardonisch unterdrückten Lachen: „Mann siehst du scheiße aus. Was ist denn mit dir pasasiert?" Nach seiner etwas kurzatmigen Erklärung konnte ich mir nur selbst auf die Schulter klopfen, denn mein Menschen-Erkenner-Blick hat mich nicht verraten, ich hatte perfekt erraten was geschehen war.

Nach einer etwa fünfminütigen Wartezeit ließen sie uns endlich in den Testsaal ein.

XXX

„Legt nun die Stifte nieder!" hallte es durch den loftigen Saal. Ich blickte von meinem Papiershuriken auf und starrte den Aufseher an, als er umherging und die Zettel einsammelte.

Curd, welcher drei Sitze entfernt von mir saß, streng nach Sitzordnung, atmete erleichtert auf und grinste mich an,

„War doch nicht so schlimm wie erwartet."

Als antwort schnibeblte ich ihm mein japanisches Papier-Wurfmeser voll in die Visage.

Katzenartig streckte sich mein Rücken, um die verklemmten Wirbel, von der über den Tisch gekrümmten Haltung wieder einzurencken.

Ich erweiterte meine vorherige Antwort ein wenig schnippisch, als ich Curd's Blick in meinem Nacken bemerckte.

„Natürlich war die einfacher als erwartet. Ich mein du hast an Ragnaröck gedacht, als du dich hier reingesetzt hast!" „Ragnaröck?"

„Die Nordische Apokalypse." „Ahhh,... aber trotzdem. Die war wirklich einfach."

Nachdem es meinem Rücken jetzt schon ein wenig besser ging erwiderte ich diesmal schon um Welten gelassener .

„Jo denk ich auch."

Als nun der Aufseher vor uns stand überreichten wir ihm feierlich und presentabel unsere gekritzelten Lösungen die wir Mathe tauften.

Kurz darauf, auf dem Weg ins freie trennten sich unsere Wege, nach ein wenig Small-Talk und Shuriken-Wurftraining auf sich bewegende Ziele, also umherlaufende Passanten, und wir einigten uns darauf einen Termin festzumachen, irgendwann im April, um unsere Ninja-Ausbildung als Freizeitbeschäftigung getarnt fortzuführen.

Auf diesen tränenreichen Abschied folgend saß ich im Zug mit Kopfhörern auf und überlegte mir:

_Der Prüfer hatte 'nen echt geilen spanischen Akzent. Oh man ich wünschte ich könnte so cool reden. Ich würde nicht aufhören zu sprechen nur um meine sexy Stimme zu hören. Ich wette ich könnte damit Weiber übers Telefon abschleppen. Voll so 'Ola Senioritta. Na, bock auf'n Tacko?' _

_Man jetzt hab ich hunger. Meh. Whatever. Aber die Klausur, man war das lächerlich, die Rechenaufgaben? Bitte!? Ich war mit denen schneller im Kopf fertig als der Prüfer 'Pablo hol mir Tacko' sagen konnte. Und dann die Begründungsaufgaben? Pffft.. ich bin da voll so „sching", „Peng", und „wusch" druch gejoggt in einem rückwärts Salto-Slalom._

„Endstation Rathaus Spandau..." riss mich aus meinem Gedanken. Ich bemerkte gerade so flüchtig, in meiner unendlichen Weisheit ,dass ich in Spandau angekommen bin und das der Zug nicht weiterfährt. Ich stieg zügig – _man war das klever „zügig", wie Zug und so_–aus. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg um irgend einen Bus in richtig Falkensee zu erwischen. Zu meinem Glück fuhr der Bus wirklich in Richtung Falkensee. Nach einem zusätlichen Fußmarsch von etwa 15 bis 20 km kam ich endlich in meinem Vertrauten Heim an.

„Bin da! Wer noch?" rief ich durchs Haus, da ich vorher geklingelt hatte und niemand die Tür öffnete war ich überrumpelt worden als es zurückschallte.  
„Klappe ich guck Fehrn" Von niemand anderem als meiner kleinen Schwester die sich im Studio eingemauert hat und sich gespannt die Abenteuer von Anna ,Tom und Liv aus Hotel 13 auf Nick anschaute.

Ahh was eine Tolle Art den Tag ausklingen zu lassen.

Nichts weiter als der typische Wahnsinn meines Lebens.


End file.
